


The Sun, the Snow and Everything in Between

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pool Sex, frottage/grinding, kissing/makeout, pool smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in the span of one year, or a cycle of four seasons, 8,760 hours, 525,600 minutes and 31,536,000 seconds. In that common amount of time Phil met Dan at bonfire night in the fall and over the course of a year, realizes he found a person he would’ve never guessed he’d found that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun, the Snow and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Sun, the Snow and Everything in between
> 
> Artist: manchesterday
> 
> Beta: abfabarooney
> 
> Word count: 7,151
> 
> Rating: NC-17 (Sexual themes, swearing)
> 
> Warnings: Smut (Pool smut, frottage/grinding, kissing/makeout)
> 
> Summary: A lot can happen in the span of one year, or a cycle of four seasons, 8,760 hours, 525,600 minutes and 31,536,000 seconds. In that common amount of time Phil met Dan at bonfire night in the fall and over the course of a year, realizes he found a person he would’ve never guessed he’d found that night.
> 
> A/N: What’s your favorite season? I quite like Fall myself. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much to abi and megan! It was a pleasure working with you guys! ^_^

                                                                          

 

 

Fall was a season of change.

The long hot summer days were long behind, but the frigid cold winter days were still far ahead. The once bushy green trees were now vibrant reds, yellows and oranges, and the warm summer breeze was now a brisk slap of wind.

Phil loved fall; to him it was one of the most beautiful times of year. He let his eyes wander up to the sky as he walked, shuffling his feet along the pavement. The sun was already starting to set. The sky had turned a deep shade of blue, with purple and golden hues streaking through it.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed as he watched the crisp leaves be blown off the trees and swept away by the wind. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the cold air that had a faint scent of burning wood.

Tonight was bonfire night and he was on his way to the small bonfire party his friend, Louise, was having. He really liked bonfire parties. Everyone was typically in a good mood, plus he really liked roasting marshmallows and catching up with all of his friends.

Phil strolled his way to Louise's place, admiring the evening the whole way there. He didn't live that far away from her but he didn't feel any need to rush to get there, so why not let his mind wander as he walked.

A few minutes later he arrived at Louise's house. Phil could already hear the laughter of people from the garden. He walked up to the gate and entered through there. It looked like they were just starting to get the fire going. He shuffled his feet along the grass as he made his way over to the group of people there.

"Hey there Phil! I'm glad you could make it," Louise greeted, giving Phil a hug.

"Hey Louise, thanks for inviting me," Phil responded as he hugged her back.

"So everyone is kind of just around. There are drinks and some snacks over there, but seriously just relax. Matt is trying to get the fire started but it looks like he's going to need a bit of help," Louise added.

Phil chuckled and nodded, "Alright then." He walked over to where the drinks were and grabbed a bottle of water. It was nothing fancy, but he felt the need to take a drink just be feel polite.

After Phil had gotten his drink he decided he'd catch up with some friends. They were all just standing around talking. Phil hadn't seen any of them since the summer. He'd been so busy lately so it felt good to see everyone again.

But even as they talked, Phil couldn't help but let his eyes wander off to the little fire Matt had started. There was this guy sitting on one of the benches near it. At first, Phil thought he was helping Matt with the fire, but he seemed that he was just keeping him company. Still, Phil couldn't put his finger on the guy. It didn't look like he was really talking with Matt. Just judging by his body language, Phil could say that the guy seemed a little lonely.

A part of him wanted to go and sit with him as it didn't look like he had any other friends at the party. Phil looked over his shoulder again and found that the guy was looking at him. He smiled at the guy and the guy smiled back before shyly turning away.

Maybe he should go over there and keep the guy company. He knew what it was like being alone at a party and that was never fun. Plus, the guy looked pretty nice and it seemed that he was kind of shy too.

As soon as the fire got a little bigger and people were starting to sit around the fire, Phil walked over to where to the guy was seated.

"Uh, do you mind if I sit here?" Phil asked with a warm smile.

"Not at all! Go right ahead," The guy said sliding over a bit.

"Thanks," Phil said as he sat down. "I'm Phil by the way."

"Dan," Dan responded with a slight grin before he directed his attention back to the fire.

The two of them stared at it for a while, watching as the oranges and yellows danced about, eventually colliding with one another making a soft crackling and popping noise as it burned.

Dan let out a soft sigh and leaned forward. The dim glow of the fire illuminated his features and Phil couldn't help but marvel. This stranger was absolutely gorgeous. There was a big part of Phil that wanted to know what he was thinking about or at least just get to know him a little better.

"So," Phil said nudging Dan.

Dan giggled a bit, "So," He responded.

"So talk to me Dan. We are complete strangers that happen to be sitting next to each other in front of burning wood," Phil said warmly.

Dan bit his lip, "I don't know what to talk about. And I don't want you to find me annoying or anything."

"I doubt you are. Okay, let’s talk about bonfire night since it is bonfire night." Phil said simply.

Dan gave him a look of disbelief and laughed, "Are you serious?"

Phil nodded, "Yes. My favorite thing about tonight are the sparklers. I really like sparklers."

"Really? I like all of the fireworks. I just really love all of the reds and blues and all of the other colors they come in. I just think they're really magical and pretty." Dan said, getting progressively quiet.

Phil smiled, he could almost see Dan's eyes sparkling as he talked. It made his insides feel all warm and tingly. He watched as Dan shifted nervously and clasped his hands together.

"Yeah the fireworks are always nice. They kind of remind me of that time I went to go see this band called Muse in concert. They always use a lot of cool lights and fireworks and it's so awesome." Phil added.

"You know who Muse is?" Dan asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"Yeah I do! Do you?"

"Uh yeah! Origin of Symmetry is my favorite album!"

"Seriously? Mine too, but I will say that I have a special place in my heart for The Resistance."

After that Dan opened up a bit more. Phil could still tell that Dan was still a bit timid, but at least he was making conversation with him. From Muse they went on to talk about other bands and then video games. They even discussed the best way to roast their marshmallows when they were making s’mores.

Neither of them could have ever predicted that they would hit it off this well. They just had so much in common and so many things they were both so passionate about. Both of them had almost forgotten that they weren't the only people outside.

"Haha, you have some chocolate right here," Dan said with a giggle.

"Did I get it?" Phil asked as he tried to rub it off.

"Here," Dan said wiping the bottom of Phil's lip for him, causing Phil to blush.

"Uhm…Thanks." Phil said with a giggle.

"Oh god that was really forward. I'm sorry; you probably think I'm some freak or something…" Dan said looking away.

"Not at all; it's cool." Phil said patting Dan's shoulder.

"Okay so perfect music taste, extremely funny, unbelievably nice and super cute. I just can not with you." Dan teased.

"You're not so bad yourself." Phil said poking Dan's side causing him to giggle and squirm a bit.

"We should go see the fireworks in the park, " Dan proposed. "I mean only if you want to, you don't have to come with me, I just– I- never mind." He rambled.

"I'd love to." Phil said placing his hand on Dan's knee, causing him to turn his head in near shock. He smiled, "I'm sure Louise wouldn't mind."

"Okay then. We should go if we want to get there in time." Dan said already standing up.

The two of them said goodbye to Louise and thanked her for inviting them and then made their way to the park. The whole time Dan and Phil walked they couldn't stop thinking of things to talk about. They just found each other to be so intriguing.

When Dan and Phil arrived at the park, they found a spot away from everyone else. Dan claimed it was the best spot to watch them from, so Phil just went along with his word.

Dan led them to a hill that overlooked a majority of the park. They had a clear view of the navy night sky. He a little scooted closer to Phil as they waited for the fireworks to start.

"I'm excited!" Dan exclaimed.

"Same." Phil responded.

A few minutes later the fireworks started. The vibrant blues, reds, yellows and intricate patterns danced across the backdrop of the night sky. They were truly beautiful, but nothing either of them saw that night could compare to the truly electrifying feeling of connecting with a new person.

Sometime during the show, Dan slipped his hand into Phil's and Phil just smiled as he squeezed it. He wasn’t too sure how it got there, but it wasn’t odd or anything.

Phil had to admit it, he rather quite liked the presence of Dan’s hand in his.  
-  
At the end of the night Dan and Phil swapped numbers. Even as they parted from one another, they were both thinking about when the next time they were going to able to hang out with each other.

Sure, they’d only just met but Dan really liked Phil, and Phil really liked Dan. Even if they weren’t going to be anything more than friends, although both hoped they would eventually be, they at least wanted to be very good friends.

About a week later, the two of them were meeting up at Starbucks to hang out. In fact Starbucks became one of their frequent meeting places. They both loved the seasonal drinks and always had much to talk about.

When they weren’t physically sitting in Starbucks, they’d take their drinks to the park where they watched the fireworks together. They went there nearly every day just to talk and enjoy their drinks and the chilly autumn weather with one another under the big tree.

Soon, those days turned into weeks and before they knew it the days had gotten a lot colder. Little by little, their favorite tree in the park lost its leaves, littering the ground beneath it with crunchy leaves of orange, and red.

The tree was bare now and decked out in fairy lights as well as the rest of the city. The leaves had been swept up and discarded and now snow and holiday spirit littered the whole city.

Even though it was cold, it was a grand time of year. The holiday’s just had a way of bringing people closer and putting everyone into great moods despite the harsh weather.

Over the course of just a few weeks they were able to become really good friends. It was amazing how they connected and were able to form a friendship that could’ve been years old rather than a few weeks old.  
Both of them liked each other a lot more than they’d like to admit. No matter how close two people are crushes are always a bit awkward.

Dan couldn’t seriously tell Phil that it brought butterflies to his tummy whenever he talked about Christmas and got really excited about it, and Phil felt too embarrassed to tell Dan that he thought it was absolutely adorable when Dan bit his lip in concentration when he was trying to decide on the perfect gift to get someone. Sometimes Phil just wanted to squish Dan’s face together and tell him just how cute he is, but the bashfulness over their feelings, didn’t stop them from playfully flirting with each other.

They spent the first few weeks of the winter going on “unofficial dates” and doing a lot of Christmas shopping together. Whenever they were out together both Dan and Phil couldn’t help but blush and giggle with each other. Just merely being in the presence of each other lifted their moods and made their hearts race a bit. All of their accidental hand touches and teasing when they saw something absolutely ridiculous didn’t help too, but they were definitely weren’t avoided either.

Dan and Phil were practically a couple, except they weren’t. All of the feelings were there, just not the courage to make any real moves. That was until the evening they went last minute Christmas shopping together.  
It was an evening that changed their relationship forever.

-  
Phil had called Dan wondering if he could go with him to the shops to help pick out a last minute Christmas gift. Obviously Dan agreed, and out they went into the bustling city to get the gift. They were out looking for a long time, but then they finally found the perfect gift and were able to head back to the warmth of their flats.

“Hey thanks for helping me do this last minute gift shopping,” Phil said as he walked Dan back to his flat, since his was further away from the shop.

“No problem,” Dan said back, playfully bumping into Phil causing him to chuckle slightly.

“So when are you going back home Christmas?” Phil asked.

“I’m actually leaving tomorrow afternoon,”

“Seriously? Well then merry early Christmas!” Phil exclaimed, pulling out a gift from one of the bags he was holding.

“You got me a gift?” Dan questioned, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Correction, I had you get yourself a gift so that I could give it to you. I had no idea what to get you, so I decided to just make you do it without telling you,” Phil admitted his cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink.

“You’re such a dork,” Dan commented as he accepted the gift. He couldn’t believe that Phil had actually dragged him out to get his own Christmas gift, but he could believe it because that sounded exactly like something Phil would do. “Thank you so much.” He said, his hand lingering in Phil’s a bit longer than he had intended when he was taking the gift from Phil.

The two of them walked for nearly ten minutes until they finally reached Dan’s flat. Phil walked with Dan all the way until he got to his front door.

“Thanks for walking me back,” Dan said.

“No problem,” Phil responded with a slight grin. “You know Dan, even though tonight was fairly simple and quite hectic I still had a lot of fun.”

“Me too,” Dan said with a small smile.

“Dan…” Phil started. He set the bags he was carrying down and slid his hand into Dan’s clasping it tightly. Dan’s eyes widened and his blush deepened. “Well, there’s no easy way to say this and this is super random but…I like you a lot…”

“I like you a lot too,” Dan said, taking a hold of Phil’s other hand.

“I mean a lot a lot and just spending this evening with you has been great, and I know we’re not going to see each other until close to New Years, but I just wanted to let you know that you mean a lot to me and that I’m so glad that we are such great friends because and you are amazing.”

Dan was stunned and was very unsure of what he should say or how he should react. So instead, he leant forward, bringing his face closer to Phil’s. He almost pulled away, but then he spontaneously dipped his head to bring their lips together in a short but gentle kiss.

There was a hint of shock on Phil’s face, but the wide smile and flustered look on his face gave his feelings away.

“Umm..That was er… your Christmas gift,” Dan said sheepishly.

Phil cupped Dan’s face, already moving in for a second kiss. His lips met Dan’s in a shy kiss. He smiled into it, savoring the warmth of Dan’s lips and the sparks that were going off inside of him. Dan hadn’t said anything in response to what Phil said, but he knew everything he wanted to say was conveyed in that little peck he gave him.

After that night, winter became filled with icy kisses and warm hot chocolate cuddles.

Once they both were back in town after spending Christmas with their families, neither Dan nor Phil could wait to see the each other and feel their warm embrace.

The two of them ended up spending most of their time playing in the snow. Sure, it was childish but there was something so endearing about bombarding the other with snowballs and making snow angels. Dan and Phil would go back inside shivering and freezing, but they always fixed that with a couple of cups of hot chocolate and coupled with some cuddling on the couch.

It was still so surreal to think that they’d become boyfriends over such a short time, but neither could really complain. Dan loved being able to kiss Phil’s stupid face whenever he wanted to, and Phil loved being able to cuddle Dan while they were watching a movie or going to sleep at night.  
The transition was so smooth and natural. Honestly, it felt like nothing much had changed between them aside from the fact that they were now one of those ridiculously cute couples.

They even had a super cute New Year’s kiss. Phil had wrapped his arms around Dan and dipped him. Neither of them could forget the whistles and the cheers from all of their friends, and neither of them could’ve been happier to say that this was his boyfriend.

Sure the winter months were typically very brutal, but spending it together made it rather painless. To Phil, Dan was all of the sunshine he needed to feel the warmth and stay positive, and to Dan, Phil was the only beautiful delicate flower he needed to smile and admire until spring came.

-

Slowly, but surely the snow melted and the frigid months thawed out. The days of heavy coats and scarves were falling behind them, yet the promising sunshine of summer was still very far ahead. Rather they were in the wonderful season that falls in between. The one where the pretty pink, yellow and purple flowers started to bloom, and an umbrella was almost always necessary to bring with when going out.

Spring was awfully rainy but that didn’t stop them from getting closer.

On the few days where it didn't rain, Dan and Phil would go to the park. Dan really liked picnics and Phil couldn’t really argue. There was something so calming about sitting out in the damp grass with Dan as they admired one another, and occasionally ending up making out in the field of flowers as they flirted with one another.

The rainy days were the best. Although most of the time they spent them inside, watching movies and their favorites shows as it poured, sometimes they just needed to get out there and dance in the rain.

Especially on days like today.

It had been raining almost incessantly with very short breaks in between downpours. Phil had braved the rain and had made a little visit to Dan’s flat, with the intention on giving Dan a gift that would surely force them outside.

He knocked on the door and waited for Dan to let him in.

“Phil!” Dan exclaimed as he opened the door. He threw his arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan squeezing him a bit.

“Hey there sunshine,” Phil said giving Dan a peck on the cheek. He let go of Dan and stepped inside.

“How’s your day going? Would you like some tea?” Dan asked as he closed the door behind Phil.

“Tea would be great,” Phil responded, as he took off his coat and Wellies. He followed Dan into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar, watching as Dan shuffled around the kitchen making two cups of tea.

Dan was so cute. His tongue was poking out of his mouth slightly as he poured the water from the kettle and he had this little grin on his face as he made Phil’s tea just the way he liked it: two sugars and a bit of milk.

“Here you go,” Dan said handing it to him.

“Thank you.” Phil said accepting it. He kissed Dan on the nose and watched as a little blush spread out across his cheeks.

“So what was it that you wanted to show me?” Dan asked. He remembered Phil mentioning he had a surprise for him when they were talking on the phone before he came over.

“These,” Phil said as he reached into the bag he had with him. He pulled out a pair of Wellington Boots that matched the ones he had.

“Oh my god!” Dan exclaimed, taking them from Phil. “These are amazing.”

“And they match mine!”

"You’re such a dork.” Dan teased.

Dan and Phil caught up for a while. It had been over a week since they last saw each other and had gone out together. They both ended up so busy, so it was nice seeing each other again rather than just texting, calling or Skyping.

Dan loved getting to hear Phil’s voice, and seeing his adorable stupid face; He was his favorite person in the whole wide world and he always wanted to be in his arms.

A comfortable silence fell between them during their conversation. Both Dan and Phil continued to sip their tea as they thought of where to continue.

“It’s really coming down out there…” Phil thought out loud.

“Yeah…It’s been raining a crapton.” Dan added. He was about to talk about something else when he got the best idea in the world, ”Hey Phil? How about we go break these in?” Dan said waving his boots around.

Phil chuckled and grinned, “Seriously?”

“Please? It will be so much fun!” Dan begged, giving Phil the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

“Well if you insist…” Phil said giving in.

Both Dan and Phil put their boots on. They didn’t bother putting on a jacket because that would just ruin the fun. Phil opened the door and ran out into the torrential downpour. He extended his arms and did a little spin.

Dan squeaked as the cold rain hit his skin, but he couldn’t help but smile at Phil. He ran up to Phil and wrapped his arms around him and giggled a bit.

“This was an awful idea,” Phil teased as Dan let go of him.

“Well, we might as well make the best out of it.” Dan proposed as he took Phil’s hand, twirling him around before catching him in his arms. “May I have this dance?” He asked, pushing Phil back, so that they were an arm’s length apart.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck and giggled, “I would be honored.”

The two of them began a slow waltz as the rain poured on. It wasn’t the most graceful dance, as they kept splashing into puddles and just generally tripping over their own two feet. Yet it was still breathtaking. It felt like they were the only ones in the world as they danced, feeling the warm breath and embrace of the other as they spun.

“You’re insane.” Phil mumbled, using his finger to move some of the wet curls that were plastered to his forehead. He grinned at Dan and leaned to kiss Dan, having to stand on his toes a bit to reach his mouth. He felt as Dan slid his hands along his waist, pulling his body into his

Dan pulled away and rested his forehead on Phil’s. He watched as the water droplets cascaded down Phil’s drenched midnight colored hair and slid down his pale face. “We should go back inside,” Dan murmured against Phil’s lips.

“Yeah. We’re soaked.” Phil agreed as he slid his hands up through Dan’s wet curly hair.

The two of them let go of one another and made their way back inside, but not before splashing in a few more puddles like a bunch of five year olds.

By the time they got back inside both of them were beyond soaked. They took off their boots near the front, but still ended up leaving a little trail of rain drips all the way to Dan’s room.

Their damp clothes ended up in a pile on the floor in the corner of his room, as well as the few towels they used to dry off. And as for Dan and Phil, well they ended up cuddled in Dan’s bed, both of their hair still quite wet from the rain and even more so from a little sweat, and a lot closer as a couple.

That was definitely a memorable spring day for both of them. Over the last couple of months they’d gotten so close to one another and what happened that evening was right in place.

Neither Dan nor Phil felt like they’d ever felt like that. It was almost as if from minute they met until then had been manifested in that moment.

It was tense at first, but both easily relaxed into it. The raw passion and closeness was surreal. Every time their skin touched, bolts of energy surged through their body, exploding like the fireworks they first saw together, and the soft moans, “I love you’s”, and kisses were just a chilling as the winter nights they spent together.

Although it continued to pour into the night, neither of them could have asked for a better day, but rather more days together in months to come.

-

As the days grew even warmer and the nights shorter, Dan and Phil found themselves spending even more time together. Now that they had been together for a few months now, there wasn’t a minute they didn’t want to spend together. Two of them were constantly going out and finding different activities they could do outside, or finding ways to cool off together on those sweltering days.

For some reason neither of them could quite place, the bright green grass, bushy trees, and bright blue skies with the puffy white clouds just called to them. Dan and Phil wanted nothing more than to take the other by the hand and pull them outside to experience as much as they could. It was so cliché, but the two of them just wanted to create the perfect memories for those perfect summer days.

Dan was constantly dragging Phil to the beach, where they’d frolic in the sand and take far too many ‘beach selfies’, and Phil was always bringing Dan along to the water fights just so that he could pelt him with water balloons until he was soaked, in revenge for all of those beach days where he’d come back sunburned. Then there were those summer evenings where they’d camp out in one another’s yards. They’d set up the tent and do everything except sleep in there, and end up laying out under the stars, cuddling each other close and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

For them, summer was a season full of adventure and tonight was going to be no different.

Dan had dragged Phil out tonight specifically looking to do something that was admittedly a little risky, but would be such a thrill. One of his friends had gone of town and he was about to take advantage of his absence.

“Are you going to tell me where you’re taking me?” Phil asked as he walked with Dan.

Dan shook his head, ”Nope, it’s a surprise,” He said squeezing Phil’s hand.

It was a short walk, but to Phil it felt like they’d been walking for ages. Maybe it was because he was really excited to see where Dan was taking him. He couldn’t help but give Dan a funny glance as they started to approach someone’s flat.

“Dan?” Phil questioned.

Dan just kept walking and eventually crossed over into the grass, heading towards the fence. He let go of Phil’s hand to fish out a key from his pocket.

“Dan what the hell are you doing? This is someone’s house!” Phil exclaimed.

“You’ll see,” Dan said simply as he unlocked the gate. He grabbed Phil’s hand once again and continued to walk inside the garden, stopping momentarily to reclose the gate.

Phil stopped shuffling his feet against the grass and took a look at the rather nice looking pool in front of him. Was this Dan’s secret surprise? They were going to go swimming at nearly one in the morning.

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit,” Phil said blushing a bit.

“Neither did I,” Dan said with a grin.

Phil hit Dan’s arm playfully, “What if we get caught?”

“We won’t. My friend is out of town for a few weeks and he left me with a key just to check up on the place,”

“Well if we won’t get caught…” Phil started. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side.

“That’s the spirit!” Dan chimed, as he unbuttoned his jeans and started to wiggle himself out of them.

Once they’d stripped down to their pants, both of them looked at each other unsure if they were seriously going to do this. Dan glanced at Phil and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, letting them fall to the ground before he jumped inside of the cool water.

”You coming, sunshine?” Dan smirked from the water.

“I’d be crazy not to,” Phil with a slightly giggle, as he took off his own pants. He sat down on the edge and slid inside, gasping slightly as the chilly water touched his skin. He swam over to Dan and scooped up a bit of water and tossed it at Dan.

“Ah!” Dan exclaimed as the water hit him in the face. “You’re in for it now!” He splashed Phil back and moved closer to him. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Phil’s cheek.

Phil chuckled and kissed Dan back, pushing him so that he fell under the water, with him on top of him. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion as they drifted through the water, only focusing on the other’s lips and the bubbles around them.

The two of them resurfaced and took a big breath of air. Dan giggled and wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist, draping his arms around Phil’s neck. He rested his forehead against Phil’s and bit his lip.

“Could you imagine if you’re friend found out that we were skinny dipping in his pool?” Phil asked with chuckle and he spun Dan around.

“Well, he probably wouldn’t be very pleased,” Dan mumbled against Phil’s neck. He ran his hands through Phil’s hair as he sucked a few kisses over Phil’s collarbone.

"You taste like chlorine," Dan mumbled.

"Who would have guessed?" Phil replied sarcastically.

“Oh shut up, I didn’t ask for your sass,” Dan retorted poking Phil’s nose. Phil didn’t even say anything, he just squeezed Dan’s bum in response. Dan hit Phil’s arm playfully and kissed Phil again, nibbling on his bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from Phil.

Phil let out a soft hiss as Dan reattached his lips to his neck. He felt as Dan let the side of his nose and lips graze all along the area, making his whole body shiver from his warm breath.

He pulled Dan’s body closer to him and let his hands slide down Dan’s spine. It was slow, the water making their movement sluggish and drawn out, but it was absolutely perfect as Dan’s breath hitched and he rolled himself into Phil.

Dan pulled himself and rubbed up against Phil’s thigh. "I’ve never had sex in a pool before..." He murmured, smiling devilishly.

Phil kissed Dan again, wading them through the water until he had Dan’s back right up against the pool wall. They both taste like chlorine and water now, but for some weird reason it’s unbelievably hot. Yet, it’s all still very sweet and relaxing; the crashing pool water all around them as their bodies rocked together.

“Phil, holy shit, Phil,” Dan moaned softly.

“Yeah baby?” Phil breathed, dropping his forehead against Dan’s shoulder

“A-a-are you gonna fuck me in the pool?” He questioned, tipping his head back a bit.

Phil hooked his arms under Dan’s legs and spread his legs as he ground into Dan, pushing his back firmly against the pool wall. He placed his lips on Dan’s neck, as he continued to slide up against Dan’s cock, water sloshing around their bodies.

“Without lube? Are you insane?” Phil mumbled. “But I’d do you just like this. You…against the wall, moaning and writhing. Hopefully you’ll just as cute as you do now, with your hair all curly and your face very pink.” He added, thrusting his hips up slowly.

They rocked together to the sound of water splashing and their soft moans and pants. Phil’s cock perfectly slid against Dan, making him moan slightly on the upstroke. Dan bit his lip hard, because he knew he was loud and that the neighbors would definitely hear them.

“Ah oh my, right there Phil, oh my god,” Dan panted quietly.

It’s erotic; being outdoors, under the night sky, and Dan couldn’t be any harder. His whole body felt like it was on fire, despite being submerged in cold water. Dan took a look at Phil: The moonlight was shining on him, making him gleam beautifully and he couldn’t have been more content than he was now.

They stay on the brink of pleasure for what seemed like forever, the water making it harder for Phil to move faster. Phil ground forward, and brought himself off with a low groan. Dan can feel it even underwater, a hot wetness on his torso before it washed away.

Phil’s continued to grinding into Dan, until he felt Dan’s body shake and shudder, as Phil worked him through his orgasm. Phil tilted Dan’s face up towards him and kissed his panting and swollen mouth. He held Dan close continuing to kiss him through his high.

“God, you are amazing,” Dan mumbled weakly.

“And you are absolutely breathtaking.” Phil responded softly.

They kissed for a while, coming down, until Dan let’s out a soft snicker and kissed Phil’s cheek.

“What’s so funny?” Phil questioned as he let go of Dan’s legs.

“I–we just came in my friends pool. That is so reckless,” Dan managed to say in between giggles.

“Well, I suppose what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” Phil said, earning him a couple of splashes of water to the face from Dan.

“I guess this is why you’re my partner in crime,” Dan said with a small smile.

“Why else would I agree to go skinny dipping with you in a pool that is not yours?”

“Good point.”

“I love you Dan,” Phil said cupping Dan’s cheeks.

“I love you too.” Dan responded softly. He couldn’t help but smile a bit as Phil pressed his warm lips against his. Dan rested his hands on Phil’s wrists, squeezing them slightly as he melted into Phil’s lips, sliding his tongue along the inside of his mouth.

After they pulled away from each other they spent a little bit more time in the pool. It was very late now, but the feel of the water and the soft glow of the pool lights was just so delightful. The two of them eventually ended up swimming towards the pool steps and got out of the water.

Even though it was the middle of summer, both Dan and Phil were shivering a bit because of the switch from the cold pool water from to the cool summer night. It didn’t help that all they had on were shorts and T-shirts.

Halfway through the walk back to Phil’s flat, Phil leaned over to Dan and wrapped his arm around him. He looked so freaking cold, so why not share a bit of body warmth. Dan smiled as he felt Phil put his arm around him. He couldn’t help but nuzzle into his touch as they walked.

“I hope you know I still can’t believe that we actually went skinny dipping today,” Phil mused.

“Well we did, and at one in the morning. You know it’s almost four now?” Dan replied.

“Only with you can I do these things,” Phil said, kissing the top of Dan’s head.

“And you’re the only person that makes me want to do everything and anything no matter how crazy. There’s nothing I don’t want to do when I get to have you by my side."

“I love you so much,” Phil said again.

“I love you more.” Dan replied.

Dan and Phil walked back to Phil’s flat where they shared a shower before crawling into bed with each other. Both of them were beyond tired and wanted nothing more than to drift off to a much needed sleep in the comfort of one another’s arms.

The two of them lie in bed: Dan’s head was against Phil’s chest and Phil’s arms were around Dan, both being lulled off to sleep by the soft sound of the other’s breathing.

-

And this was them. They’d barely known each other for nine months, but it felt like they’d know each other for their whole life. It was perplexing to think that in such a short amount of time, a relationship as great as the one they found could have been created.

They’d just stumbled into each other’s lives, much like the way a tree loses it’s leaves. Yes, it is inevitable that the tree will lose it’s leaves every fall, but every once in a while, someone comes along to pick up said leaves and they find something worth keeping.

That’s how Dan and Phil like to look at their relationship. Who knew that simply just deciding to talk to someone who seemed a bit lonely would lead to such a fairytale like relationship?

Both were convinced they’d found their soul mate; they were sure of that. How an earth could someone have such a natural connection with another person. It seemed impossible, but here they were coming closer as the year progressed; each season bringing something new for them  
.  
But the seasons were a cycle after all. They came back round and autumn was already on its way back for them. Their adventurous summer days were coming to an end once again.

Of course this time they’d experience the beginning of fall together. Dan and Phil would go outside and pick their favorite leaves to save just because they were so pretty. They also got to spend Halloween together this year, and they were the cutest couple around. They went as Marshall Lee and Prince Bubblegum, and of course the two of them won best costume just because of how cute they looked together.

By the time November rolled back around, they hadn’t even realized that it meant it had been a year since they first met; Exactly a year ago on the same night as tonight.  
-  
“Hey sweetheart? What time do the fireworks start?” Phil asked.

“Around nine I think, ” Dan replied, “Are we going to go watch them?”

“Of course we are. It’s your favorite part about bonfire night. I wouldn’t skip it for the world.”

Dan smiled and kissed Phil’s cheek, “You’re the best.”

A few hours later, the two of them were left Phil’s flat and headed to the park. That place had become a very special place for them. They walked to the same spot they had watched the fireworks from last year.

Both were overcome with such intense emotion as they stood on the hill that overlooked a majority of the park. They both looked up to a similar looking night sky to the one they had seen.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Dan questioned as he squeezed Dan’s hand.

"Of course I am." Phil responded before placing a small peck on Dan’s cheek.

About ten minutes later, the fireworks started. The two of them stared up at the colors that danced across the sky and burst into the patterns that both of them loved to see.

They were just as beautiful as the one’s they’d watched last year, but it was so different at the same. Now, they weren’t watching it as strangers but rather boyfriends, soul mates even, and that was just so surreal to them. So much had changed in a year and both were excited to see what another year would bring them.

“You want to know something crazy?” Phil asked.

“What?” Dan responded, cocking his head to side.

“Last year we watched these fireworks and I had no idea who you were. All I knew is that you were this insanely cute guy, who was all alone at Louise’s party. Isn’t that amazing? I mean look at us now, we’re boyfriends,”

“I never really looked at how much time had passed. I suppose here’s to another year.” Dan said.

“It’s a new year, and a new us.” Phil said kissing the top of Dan’s forehead.

And he really believed that. Things had an inexplicable way of changing, especially during seasons. What would this winter hold, and what about next spring and summer? What would they be doing then?

Both of them had no doubt in their mind that they would most likely still be together, but what new things would they have experienced together, and what milestones and memories would they be making?

Phil figured that was more than they could ever think of planning. All they had to do was just move with the seasons and they would take them to where they needed to be. After all, that’s how they got to where they were now.

They didn’t go out of their way to get closer last year. They just shared what they loved about the different seasons together, which opened up a lot of opportunities for them. But at this particular moment in time everything was absolutely perfect. There was nothing more they needed to do, other than to enjoy the one another’s company and continue loving one another with all of their heart, because if the Fall was a season of change, and if fall brought any changes like it did last year, they had absolutely nothing to worry about.


End file.
